Naruto and Titans Clash
by ShinigamiNoKitsune129
Summary: *NOTE: No need to read my previous stories cause I'll explain as we move along* Intro inside with first chap. What if Naruto was from another universe (my previous stories UOTO and HTF)? What would happen in this world of titans now that Naruto is immortal? Join Naruto, Kakashi, Angelo (my OC), and a few other friends of his as he changes this world. *Warning:AU due to Naruto*
1. Enter the world of Titans

**SNK: So… new story. Naruto Titan Clash…**

**Disclaimer Personality: **FOR ALL FUCKING CHAPTERS!** Trey **_**(real us)**_**and all my other fellow personalities like SNK (Author Personality) and Random (RP) don't own shit here except Angelo (our OC) and things that are not part of the ANIME and **_**NO**_** we don't read the manga and we didn't even finish the anime of Attack On Titan or AOT.**

**SNK: I should make you do this more. Also, I'm surprised not many of these crossovers were made. I just counted 20 the last time I checked. And most are Sakura based.**

**Angelo: Let's get on with this neh?**

**RP: Agreed.**

**Angelo: Oh, music will be mentioned. Youtube works and the YTD thing can help since some will be repeated.**

**SNK: Well, that and I… **_WILL NOT_** or **_WILL BARELY _**follow cannon. Also, if you know me then you should know that I like to connect my stories. This is my third and is connected to **Hunting The Fallen (HTF)** in Naruto crossover with AC.**

**ALL: **AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS RIGHT AND JUST; PLEASE READ THE A/Ns DUE TO IT BEING ABLE TO GUIDE YOU IF YOU'VE ANY QUESTIONS!** Also, PM SNK if you still don't get it.**

**=====(Intro)=====**

"_When men began to multiply on earth and daughters were born to them, the sons of heaven saw how beautiful the Daughters of men were, and so they took for their wives as many of them as they chose."_** – Genesis 6:1-2**

An orange colored sky is all that can be seen by one sleeping man if he chooses to wake.

In a town, children play around the streets.

At the gates of the town, the guards lie on the wooden floor as they look at the peace the day has brought upon them.

"_At that time the Nephilim appeared on earth (as well as later), after the sons of heaven had intercourse with the daughters of man, who bore them sons. They were the heroes of old, the men of renown." _**– Genesis 6:4**

"Guys, get-up." One guard says as he stands and walked to the ground infront of the gate only connected to the floor by three steps of stairs.

The rest of the guards get up and is greeted by the sight of a young woman in a gown which has been muddied and torn. As the woman moves closer, the guards then notice multiple cuts and bruises on the woman's body.

On instinct, two of the guards run over to the woman. "Miss, are you alright?" The first guard says as the second scans the wounds and looks for signs of more.

The woman looks at the guards and takes in their uniform which consists of white pants, combat boots, a brown jacket either worn properly like the first guard of tied around their hip like the second, and finally a plane **(**random**)** colored shirt which seems to be the only part of the uniform the guards have a free choice on.

"Miss, what happened?"

The woman was snapped back to reality, but before she could answer, she fainted.

**+++++(Two days later)+++++**

A doctor sits by his desk and keeps an eye on the woman. "Will you get-up already?" He says in a low and annoyed voice.

"Oh, chill yourself fool!" A man says as he enters through the surprisingly opened doorway.

The doctor only growls back since arguing would be pointless.

The woman stirs before she rubs then opens her eyes. "I suggest you lay there for awhile." The woman jumps from the bed, but this act causes the pain to resurface.

"Told ya," The doctor says before going out the door and comes back a minute later with a plate of food and unfortunately, cake isn't really food but…

"Thank you."

The doctor only nods before he speaks. "I guess you know self-defense?" He asks as he gives the cake.

The woman scoffs at the question. "Barely," She replies as she looks at the other man in the room. "Do you have a-

"Nope."

"But I wa-

"Nope. No forks. Eat with your hands why don't ya?" The man says.

"How about a spoon?"

"Nope. We all use our hands unless of course we go to a restaurant, but I guess I can get one for you but it'll take an hour." The man says with a smile. "And who eats cake with a spoon?"

"I'm desperate for the food alright?" The woman mumbles to herself.

"Actually," The doctor speaks. "Our utensils are still being washed.

"Whatever." The woman says before she just uses her hands.

***BOOM***

All eyes look through the window and sees smoke rising from the gate.

"H-How?!" The woman asks in fear as her eyes widen. "Th-They followed me? No, they couldn't… how did they-

**"ATTACK!"**

The shout coming from the gate catches the attention of all as it is a gruff and heavy voice.

What comes from the smoking gate shocks everyone.

Giants –both male and female- in warrior outfits march into town. The shortest are two-stories tall while the tallest are seven-stories tall.

The militia of the town starts to open up their weapons upon the giants but with minimum results.

Screams of pain and fear fill the town.

***BOOM***

Out in the distance, smoke rises in the direction of another town.

Nothing can be done now. For the next five minutes, the screams will die down. No one but the woman and the two guards who helped the woman would survive within the next five minutes.

**+++++(Five minutes later)+++++**

"What are you doing?!" The woman asks as she sees the first guard ready to go back into town

The guard stops before he continues on. "To get the only person who can stop this madness… even if _he_ is already dead."

The second guard's eyes widen as the mention of _him_ raises. "Brother, are you sure that _he_ can help us?"

"Yes…" The guard looks back at the two before he continues, "I believe he will. After all, no one among_ Krusnik_ have served man this long. Add to the fact that he has been here for already a thousand years then yes, he will help."

"Fine, but where should we go?" The second guard asks.

"Find a place. Survive as long as you can." The first guard says before he dashes into the town.

**+++++(With the first guard)+++++**

Five minutes passed and the guard arrives at the location of a destroyed church. Quickly and quietly, he makes it in without catching the attention of the giants. He moves to the altar which is still left standing and then, he begins a chant.

**[Play: Epic Music - The Red Dawn by Brunuh Ville]**

The guard channels chakra throughout his body before music comes from the walls of the barely standing church. Then, the guard releases the chakra allowing the music to get louder.

"For the king, for the people, come forth Young Master of Death, Old Leader of Darkness, New Leader of Light, and Strong Barer of Hope."

"**What is it you wish of our successor young Human."** A voice like a great multitude asks.

"For him to stop these giants."

"**What Giants? We only smell the old blood of Nephilim that seems to have changed. What giants do you speak of?"**

"Giants once said to be heroes of old and the men of renown but now… there are also female giants."

"**That is not possible. Giants do not exist. Only titans, known to eat man – not out of hunger, but for the fun of it – exist. I recall they are to have died a long time ago."**

"I do not know what you speak of but please, send your successor to help us."

"**We know nothing of these things and you ask us to send our successor out there? Out back to the world that he saved years and years ago and over and over again?"**

"I just wished to speak to him and ask him. Not to talk to you who care only about your successor."

"**You've done well Human. You passed the test but summoning the one known as the Angel of Death to this world comes at a price."**

"And I shall be it. Just please make sure that that the Human Race still survives."

"**And yet you destroy the planet? Nevermind, I know it is still too far for this world's Judgment day."**

"Thank you."

"**Do you know the name of our successor?"**

"His name… no, but his title is the King of Oblivion."

"**Very good, however, we cannot send him **_**yet**_** because he has yet to recover from what this world has done so we shall send his teacher. He who taught the one you seek all he knows."**

"Very well, it is as you wish but a question if I may?"

"**Proceed."**

"How strong is this teacher of his?"

"**As strong as the one you wish to summon. Different tricks, but if the two fought, they'd make it a draw."**

"Very well, take my soul as payment."

"**Brave human, your sacrifice will not be in vain."**

A bright light shines from the church allowing it to catch the attention of all the Giants.

***BOOM***

**+++++(With the woman and Guard)+++++**

Both look back at the town from the side of a hill. Unable to move, they will soon make this a legend that will be repeatedly told for the next hundred years.

**+++++(Back in the church)+++++**

"**Well now… let the games begin."** A man says as the altar bursts open. The smoke it caused clears to reveal a man, no, a _being_ that is made purely out of _**death**_. His form is that of a man with no face. His skin is as gray as ash. His form has no genitals showing it to be a being of supernatural origin. Then, the face starts to form only a nose and two glowing red eyes.

Black smoke surrounds its right hand before it disappears and reveals a Katana 10feet long and the color… is the same as the skin making it look like it is attached to the arm itself.

"**Be my guide; SHINIGAMI!"**

The church explodes sending rubble all over the place.

**[End music]**

**=====(End Intro/ Legend)=====**

**(NTC)**

**=====(A hundred years later)=====**

"And that, children, is how we now know how to kill the titans. Although, we do need the 3DMG to do it." A woman says with a smile on her face.

"So teacher?"

"Hmm?"

"What is the name of this teacher – the one who was supposed to have taught this King of Oblivion?"

"His name? Well, no one knows but trust me, he was the one who taught us how to survive so he did help us. We never asked him to kill all titans though but the promise was kept. We are still around."

**=====(Elsewhere)=====**

Naruto sits on a tree branch and is looking at the outermost wall. **(**He looks like the more mature version AKA: The Last: Naruto the movie**)** He looks down when he feels someone staring at him. "Angelo?"

"Yo." Angelo says holding his hand out revealing some black cloth. Angelo looks similar to Naruto but his hair is longer and his outfit is pure black, but with a crimson shirt under the jacket _and_ no whisker marks but rather, a scar over his right eye hidden only by the strongest Genjutsu he created which is Total Sense Manipulation. "I just spoke with Hanabi. She made this for you by the way."

Naruto jumps down and lands in a perfect crouch but uses the momentum to do a roll **(**Parkour Roll**)**. "Arigato." Naruto takes the cloth and smiles at the black scarf Hanabi made for him. "So, what did she say."

"Well, when this is all over, she wants to have _fun_ with you. Hinata's the same story but… I guess after you changed her…"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to spell it out." Naruto says with an annoyed look.

Angelo looks back to the town he was first summoned from. The town that guard entered the destroyed church and risk being eaten just to save Humanity. _"But was it all really worth it? Is Humanity still worth it even after all they've done?"_ Angelo thinks to himself before turning back to Naruto. _"I guess I'll never know. This isn't my original world anyway."_

"I'm guessing it's time to head back?" Naruto asks as he looks back to the fortress like village.

Angelo only nods before his body is engulfed by the black smoke he used on the day he was summoned. **"I'll be waiting for the signal… although I have an idea of as to what it is. Anyway, Eren and Mikasa are their way home."**

"Wakatta." **(**Means "Got it" or "I understand"**)**

With that, Angelo vanishes into the wind.

Naruto on the other hand sighs as he makes the air cooler giving him an excuse to wear the scarf he just got. Also, it annoys him to no end that he first has to act like just another kid so he uses the henge and now, he looks like his younger version, but he didn't henge his clothes. Instead, he made it shrink to fit him.

Now – as a twelve year old once again – Naruto teleports to the roof of a random building where he sees Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Naruto grins as his prankster side gets the best of him. Naruto jumps from the roof to high in the air and positions himself above the three.

"WOOPIE!"

The three look at Naruto's form before their eyes – even Mikasa who is the most stoic among the three – widen in surprise.

Naruto lands infront of the three and smiles his big-ass smile. "That was fun."

***BOOM***

"_So it's time."_ Naruto and Angelo think at the same time once the loud boom was heard and lightning shoots up to the sky.

"_Naruto, mental link to all units has been established. You can't show your power yet. Just wait until you've joined the military… I can't save Eren's mother."_ Angelo says to Naruto through the mental link.

Naruto doesn't say anything as he lets everything play out, but he has tears threatening to spill knowing he shouldn't do anything.

"What was that?!" Eren asks as he runs to the center of town.

**=====(Later)=====**

"Run!" Eren's mother shouts before regretting her words and wishing that her son would save her.

Naruto runs with the soldier who is carrying Mikasa and Eren before he looks at the titan just in time to see it eat Eren's mother. _"Requiescant in pace."_

**=====(Later at wall Rose)=====**

"Heh, I guess we'll just feed the pigs for the titans." One soldier says earning a nasty look from Eren.

"You don't know what it's like!" Eren shouts as he charges the soldier catching the attention of the rest of the civilians. As the soldier subdues him, Armin apologizes on Eren's actions.

"Tch, just like I said. Feed the pigs." The soldier says as he lets go.

Naruto however doesn't give a fucking damn. "Oi, asshole," Naruto says catching the attention of everyone including his friends and a certain Annie. "I've seen everything firsthand while you sat here doing nothing. Not even bothering to look pass the gate. You _dare_ tell us what we're made for?"

"You little brat! I'll forgive you this once but-

"But I won't forgive you hurting my friend!" Naruto shouts as he charges the man and throws a punch at the stomach, then a kick to the face and a sweep to the feet before kicking the man's balls that the testicles will _never ever, EVER_ get back down again. "Filthy bitch." Naruto says as he rips both of the man's eyes out. "If you won't fight 'cause you wanna sit here and chill then it'll be better for you to do so without these since you didn't bother looking at what your comrades had to sacrifice."

"What's going on here?" A man asks from the crowd. Clearly, he is an officer by just by the way he carries himself.

"Sir, that boy just attacked my friend and ripped his eyes out!" The soldier said.

"I also made sure he won't have kids anymore." Naruto says with an evil grin before he goes back to being serious.

The officer looks at Naruto with a raised brow before looking at the soldier who has no more eyes. "I heard everything and I just wanted to make sure, but wow… you've done a number on him. I guess the military would suit you."

"S-Sir, you can't be-

"Shut-up and man-up soldier!" The officer says. "Recruitment starts tomorrow. The others will have to wait for five years and by that time, you'll either be their instructor or an officer."

Naruto smiles before looking at a roof. "I have no problem with that."

**(TBC)**

**SNK: Well, that was fun…**

**Angelo: Wow, finally Naruto is getting more screen time.**

**Naruto: Well, you **_**were**_** given a lot of screen time before to help explain shit but now, I know all you do and have more power than you.**

**Angelo: But I'm still smarter and faster.**

**Naruto: K.J.**

**SNK: Anyway, comment you parings.**

**Naruto: And I still have a harem don't I?**

**SNK: Yes, yes you do.**

**RP: Yo, what I miss?**

**SNK: Many things.**

**RP: Well anyway, can you - the audience or readers - at least reveiw?**

**SNK: And yes, I'll answer questions. SHEESH. Some even want a special mention or something.**

**Angelo: To think there are very few of these stories...**

**Naruto: Crossovers my friend.**

**Angelo: Of course. Anyway...**

**ALL: TILL NEXT TIME!**

**SNK: Hey wait, where's Pervert?**

**PP: Here. You locked me up remember?**

**SNK: Okay, I remember now. See ya!**

**PP: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**ALL: Ja-ne!**


	2. Revelations and Naruto

**SNK: Yo, I'm back.**

**Angelo: Let's skip this for now.**

**Naruto: Alright then, on with the show! Last thing… my friends and I are practically god-like as always! XD**

**=====(Last time on NTC)=====**

_The officer looks at Naruto with a raised brow before looking at the soldier who has no more eyes. "I heard everything and I just wanted to make sure, but wow… you've done a number on him. I guess the military would suit you."_

_"__S-Sir, you can't be-_

_"__Shut-up and man-up soldier!" The officer says. "Recruitment starts tomorrow. The others will have to wait for five years and by that time, you'll either be their instructor or an officer."_

_Naruto smiles before looking at a roof. "I have no problem with that."_

**(NTC)**

**=====(Later that night)=====**

Naruto moves into an alley where Angelo waits patiently. "I'm in. I guess I'll be working with Keith in the future?"

"That's your choice." Angelo says as he looks around before he starts to walk towards Naruto. "Take me to Eren. He'll probably be like the Sasuke in my world."

Naruto nods knowing how troublesome it is to have a revenge driven Sasuke as he is able to go from one dimension to another just like Angelo.

After five minutes, Naruto stops before a building that is labeled "Relief Inn" and is two stories tall but is five blocks wide and ten blocks long.

"Huh," Angelo starts catching Naruto's attention. "I didn't know we were right across it."

Naruto only does the most logical thing he can do at that statement. "BRU~UH."

Angelo just gives Naruto a blank stare telling the blonde that he gets it and motions for said blonde to get a move on.

Naruto smirks before entering.

After a good ten minutes, Naruto finally stops at the room he and his three friends are staying in. Naruto opens the door and is greeted by a sight he wishes to have never ever seen.

Eren is sleeping on the bed completely normal, Armin is moving around in his bed as if he's in a nightmare, but Mikasa, oh-ho, Mikasa… Mikasa is… watching Eren sleep… without even blinking.

Naruto looks to his wrist where his watch appears showing it's only 8 in the evening. He moves his hand back down and the watch disappears. And so, Naruto knocks on the door waking Eren and Armin, but somehow doesn't wake anyone else in the building.

All eyes turn to Naruto as he enters before they turn to see Angelo by the door.

"Sorry but I'll need to talk to Eren for awhile." Angelo says gaining a glare from Mikasa.

Eren blinks repeatedly before standing and moves towards Angelo.

"Eren don't-

"Why?" Angelo asks Mikasa as he sends the woman a glare. "Learn your place. On the battlefield, your feelings will more than kill you even if it may save you."

Mikasa, for the first time in a long while in her life, feels fear.

"I'll need to talk to you about your father Eren, also about what he has been doing." Angelo says placing a hand on Eren's shoulder before leading the boy away.

Before Mikasa can even run after them, Naruto interrupts her. "He's long gone by now." Still, she moves but then frowns when Naruto is proven right.

"See, told ya." Naruto says before flopping onto his bed and sends his good-nights.

After an hour, Eren returns with a stone cold look. He was just told that he was a Titan Shifter, his father experimented on him, and that there are more than meets the eye.

**=====(Flash Back or FB)=====**

**"****Eren, don't hate him too much because he believed you could help win this war. He wants you to be the one to win this." Angelo says.**

**Eren glares at the man with too much rage causing Angelo to just sigh.**

**"****Look, if you want to know how to deal with this… ask Naruto. I've revealed too much already. For now, just get some sleep."**

**=====(End FB)=====**

Eren looks at Naruto before he sighs to himself and goes to bed which is beside Naruto's bed.

**=====(The next day)=====**

Naruto rises from his sleep and gets off but not before taking his dual hidden blades with him. He remembers the ways he killed with this hidden blade. The design is simple but then the mechanics are way more advance. The blade and bracers are sealed into his arms and then, he talks a deep breath before activating them.

***SHINK***

The blades rip through his palm with no blood just like that wolverine guy he always saw on X-men. Then, on his outer forearm, three shorter blades – as long as the user's thumb – sprout before the three merge and becomes one. The blade is now as long as the user's forearm but before anyone else wakes up, Naruto immediately cancels out the sealing jutsu and deactivates the blades. He hides them under his sleeve, but not before looking at the symbol of the group he lead before. _"Kohitsuji_."** [1]** Naruto thinks to himself as the symbol of a Templar cross and the Assassin Order overlap.

Eren starts to stir from his sleep pulling Naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto changes his clothes through the use of a seal on his body which also allows him to stay clean and fresh. **(**How do you think Shinobi manage to fight for days?**)** However, he smiles at the memory of the Kohitsuji being the only one to actually modify it for their needs – like giving you a bath in a second and drying you as well.

Naruto stands and walks over to Eren who just woke. "Follow me. I have thirty minutes before I have to go."

Eren remembers what Angelo said the night before and nods in response. He still can't believe his father would put him in the position of a Titan Shifter.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto stops and looks at the time. "Well, I don't have much time to explain so…" He pauses as looks at Eren. "This will hurt… a lot." Before Eren can even ask what the statement meant, Naruto touched Eren's forehead with his finger. The knowledge of his world and all the other worlds out there pushed themselves into Eren's mind.

Only a silent scream escapes Eren before the boy falls to his knees. After a minute, he stands and looks at Naruto with a new determination. "If all that happened in another world… is it possible it'll happen here?" He asks.

"Well," Naruto says before changing his form to his more mature one and changing back. "If we don't interfere too much then yes but I guess we'll be interfering more and more. Also, if you want… I can give you a being similar to my friend."

"You mean Kurama?"

"Yes… however, yours will be a titan, _your_ titan."

Eren's eyes widen before narrowing. "What's the catch?"

Naruto raises a brow before going into a thinking pose. "I suppose nothing bad if you can make friends with him. Also, if that happens… I guess you can be the best within you batch of trainees."

Eren smiles at Naruto before offering his left hand. "Thank you… _brother_."

Naruto just smirks as both of them clasps each other's left hand. "So, when do you want the split between you and your titan form to take place?"

Eren thinks to himself before answering an Answer that makes Naruto smile bigger. "I want it year from now. I'll have to sort out the information you gave me."

"Alright, no problem but please, don't share the information."

"Never dream of it." Eren says with a smile before getting serious. "Wait, why are some missing? I can't seem to access a few things from the information you gave me."

"That's for another time."

"Alright but please, can you stop Mikasa from babysitting me?"

"Once you're a trainee my friend. For now, play along."

Eren only gives a grunt before heading back.

Naruto on the other hand goes to the recruitment center.

**=====(A year later)=====**

Naruto is now in his more mature version but still not his fully grown version **(**Shippuden**)**. His excuse for the appearance change is?

"Growth sprout."

Keith Shadis, who in the future will be called "The Drill Instructor", frowns at his comrade – who over the last year he has become close enough to be called brothers.

"Hey Keith, I think I'll join you torturing the new recruits five years from now." Naruto says with a grin – that causes only people who don't know him well enough to move away.

Keith smiles at that though. "Oh? Well, I guess hell shall be unleashed! **Mehehehehe *Continue dark chuckle***"

Now, even those that know the two friends back away.

"Alright you two," A man with silver hair says catching the attention of the two torture lovers. "I guess you two are ready for the job of instructors."

"Ahh, Kakashi-senpai, good to see you." Naruto says.

Keith looks at Kakashi and notices the unique new uniform the man wears. "I see you've been promoted."

Kakashi – who still has his mask on – smiles. "Yeah, now I'm high enough to get both of you promoted."

Naruto mumbles about some people being prodigies and how he can't show off yet.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto glares at the person who pulled him from his musing. "The hell you want Sasuke?!"

"Show me your true skills! I want a challenge for crying out loud! I know you can beat me, but why are you always holding back?!" Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto's memory triggers and he smiles remembering that now he finally doesn't have to hold back. "Fine, bring it!"

**=====(Training field)=====**

Naruto is standing across Sasuke. Both men stand with their hands crossed over their chest. Around them, all trainees and most officers look on at the power the two display by the way they stand.

Kakashi enters the circle before motioning everyone in the crowd to move back. "Alright, fighters ready?"

Naruto and Sasuke give a unified nod.

"Hajime!"

**[Play: Audiomachine - Shadow King]**

Both pull out their swords before stabbing them on the ground. Next, they remove their jackets and throw them to the sides where one of the fan-girls on each side catches.

Naruto's well-toned body is a new sight to all men and women. He never took his jacket off – much more his shirt – in public. Naruto and Sasuke charge each other and then, both throw a right punch.

***VOOM***

Their fists connect creating a shockwave strong enough to create a strong huge gust of wind that is blown to everyone watching them.

Both then throw a left punch which ends up with the same result and so does their next right punch. Naruto finally breaks the mirror movement by using the momentum he gained from the last punch to pull himself towards Sasuke and then uses his right forearm to lock with Sasuke's own and push the said man.

Sasuke remembers the next move too late as Naruto uses the position of their right forearms.

Naruto's move is instantaneous. He tilts his right forearm to an angle allowing him to elbow Sasuke's left side of the head. He then uses the momentum to us his left knee and knee Sasuke's right lowest rib. He doesn't stop as the next move he uses is all on the momentum of the first few moves he made. His body spins clockwise and Naruto is then able to use his right leg to kick Sasuke – who tried to lean out of reach – with a reverse kick. Naruto anticipated this move and so, he goes and uses a technique Angelo used. _"__Moment's Guidance!__"_ He thinks to himself allowing his body to flow with all the momentum it had built up. He – in an amazing show of speed – used his last move to do a windmill dance move which literally swept Sasuke feat off the ground. Now, Naruto crouches above Sasuke and places his left hand on Sasuke's forehead with his right hand ready to strike said forehead. "Heed."

Sasuke sighs and heeds. "Damn… much more of a pain than before." He mumbles so that only Naruto and Kakashi can hear. "I heed."

**[End music]**

Every instructor is speechless at the scene. Sasuke, the best of all trainees, had just lost to who they believed to have been the worst and only passed because of his ability being similar to a few others which is the ability to have no need for their 3DM Gear.

"Oi Sasuke, nice job but then again, you showed me more tricks."

Sasuke gets up with Naruto's help before stretching his back. "Of course, you just had to pay attention to how I fight didn't you?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yup!" Naruto says with a smile before looking at the time. "Anyway, I have to take care of a few things."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya spiky." Sasuke says as he refers to Naruto's hair.

"You too d-

"DON'T you even _DARE_!."

"Well then, ja-ne!" Naruto says as he walks away but not before putting his jacket back on.

**=====(Later at a new inn in town)=====**

Naruto is in his version of Arno's Assassin Cloak which is just a black and orange version. He stands on the roof of a building known to the public as "Devil's Inn" with the sign hanging. The reason?

***THUMP_THUD_CRUNCH_THROW_THUD_SHOUTS_CATS_THUMP***

The reason is because of the continuous bar fights that usually end up getting bloody.

_"__Wow… to think they actually allow this in the walls? Meh, fuck this shit."_ Naruto thinks to himself before crouching and looking over the edge of the roof. _"Funny how the buildings look similar to Arno's time. Hehehe, now then, on to business."_ Naruto thinks again before standing and running across the rooftops.

After some jumping and running, Naruto looks at his waists and frowns seeing no swords. _"Well, I can fix that."_ Naruto quickly summons two 5feat pure black Gladiuses **(**Roman Swords**)** onto his left and right waists. Finally he gets moving again. Suddenly, a clear yet muffled voice comes from an alley just below him in an alley. Naruto looks over and frowns seeing the boy he was supposed to look for get beaten up by five grown men. With a sigh, he speaks. "Really Eren, you just can't keep out of travel can you?"

The six people in the alley look up with one smiling while the rest just frowned.

Naruto on the other hand gives a loud snap. Not a moment later, two fellow Assassins flank the blonde. One wears a distinct white and brown cloak with no sleeves and carries a scimitar. The other wears a green and brown cloak with his hood lacking the unique hawk-like design and he carries a regular rapier. "Neji, take care of those who try to run. Shikamaru, would you kindly make sure they can't get far?" Naruto asks as he refers to each by name.

"Of course Mentor." Both say in unison.

Black tendrils shoot from the man in green and wrap themselves around the feat of the five men. "Shadow possession jutsu." The man now clearly known as Shikamaru says.

The now obvious Neji then says, "I guess I won't need to do shit just yet."

"Alright kiddies, I guess my friends and I will let you go for now under one condition, speak of this to no one or else you'll find you heads on a silver platter." Naruto says with a smile.

The fools just nodded dumbly before running away. They were educated enough to have been told stories of the Assassin brotherhood and how a Templar-turned-Assassin joined them and created Unity between the two orders in Japan which was then given the name of Kohitsuji or The Lamb because of the huge amount of sacrifice its members had to pay to create peace in Southeast Asia which then began to reach out to the world.

"Well then Eren, I guess we should get started. In a place I created, _you_ will be able to control your Titan form but by the time you enter, it will already have its own mind and body so be careful." Naruto says as his eyes glow red and a unique design appears. Two crimson stars – one upright, the other inverted – overlap each other. Then, the stars begin to spin and create a disturbance in the air in a circular motion. "Kamui." Naruto says as he begins to suck Eren in. "Remember, you only have one chance… or you die. Only a minute will pass here but in the pocket dimension, 60 years will pass. That is the estimate of how long it will take you to control it. Try to build a bond with _him_ if you can."

With that, Eren is sucked into Naruto's Kamui.

A minute later, Naruto feels a tug before he reactivates his Kamui and releases Eren with a surprise. "I guess you did manage to make friends with him."

Eren smiles at what – or more specifically _who_ Naruto is talking about. On his wrist, the words "Titan Shifter" can be read in white on a black wristband.

"So, can you talk to him?"

"Yup… a mental link mind you." Eren says with a smile.

"Good. Now then, get some rest. The next time I'll see you will either be five years from now or… a few months from now."

"Arigato Naruto-san." Eren says with a nod before walking away to his home.

Neji appears beside Naruto with Shikamaru following soon after. "He'll be one of the best, if not _the _best when he joins." Neji says.

"That was the intention Neji." Naruto says as he turns on his heel and starts walking away.

"So Naruto," Shikamaru says making the blonde pause. "How long do you think we have before _Colossal_ attacks again?"

Naruto smirks at the question. "Soon… very soon."

**(TBC)**

**SNK: DONE!**

*Russian or Italian accent until the end*

**Angelo: Now the next chap!**

**Naruto: Patience my friend!**

**Angelo: And screw you my friend!**

**RP: Da fack me comrades!**

**SNK: Shut it dam bitches!**

**Others in a normal tone: They're drunk again aren't they?**

**RP and Angelo: Go fuck yourselves ya dam bitching bitchy ass bitches!**

**SNK and Naruto: Till next fucking time!**

**SNK: And please leave a review! I don't even care if **_you_**tell me "Fucking idiot!"**

**RP: But some will.**

**SNK: Screw my other personalities! Time to sleep for me!**

***Note: **Finished on 1/14/15 at 9:30pm in my house. (Philippine date and time). Published on 1/17/14 (Philippines).


End file.
